dead like red roses - poetry collection
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Misc. poetry in my archive, written for my own amusement/and or competitions.
1. liar

(why do you only say 'i love you'

when its dark and i can't see a thing)

.

you're a straight back liar and i know its true

but why do i find myself still in love with you

you're a narcissistic fool with no heart

then you turn around and call me a piece of art

.

there's twenty one things wrong with you

you're a dirty little bastard and it's the god forsaken truth

you lie you cheat you bring me to tears

you prey on every single one of my fears

.

you tell me i'm beautiful and you'll love me to death

sometimes i think you'll disappear if i don't hold my breath

i feel like i want to die but then you're next to me

i love you more then anything but you disappear when im asleep

.

you run away when i need you the most

you only stay with me when im happy and you can boast

i wish i didn't love you and i wish i really didn't

god i wish i wasn't smitten

.

(why do you only say 'i love you'

when its dark and i can't see a thing)

* * *

_**you're so beautiful and i love you.**_

_**a collection of poetry.**_


	2. storyteller

you were young and beautiful and

you were human you

told stories and made

everyone smile

you laughed

and we

laughed

because just

being with you

was more then enough

you were kind and helpful and

you were a girl who deserved to tell

others stories besides just us because

your stories deserved to be told to the world

but now you're not laughing anymore

and your smile will never show

on your face because

you're six feet

underground

and no one will know how exactly you touched us

because your stories are only painful distant memories

and you deserved the world because you made our world

happier when you were there and we'll miss you

god we'll miss you

and we love you

more then you

could ever

know

* * *

_priya - 1995-Feb.3.2015_

and thank you javy


	3. vixen

_play your games, watch your face, filled with poison i hold the ace, you look at me in disdain_

_a toxic glass, a broken mirror, everything i say starts to look clearer, you fight me in vain_

_play your cards, play them well, you say that i wont tell, you say that i look inhumane_

_the game is done, i hold the cards, you broke the mirror into shards, youre so mundane_

* * *

_**thank you**_


	4. suspicions

the more people ask me 'why do you care'

i find myself unable to answer

why do i care? i don't know that's my answer

please why don't you share your suspicions

.

you think im lying you think im a fool

and maybe i am just a tiny bit

you call me names and i care a tiny bit

but you still look at me with the hate in your eyes

.

why do i follow you i dont have a clue

i just had the misfortune of loving you

is it love? am i really loving you

but i cant tell you that so im quiet

.

you arent the best person to love far from it

you're a dangerous devil with blood on your hands

but somehow i still want to hold your hands

only if you would let me

.

why do i care for somebody like you

i dont have an answer ive got no idea

where did this come from this love, no idea

please wont you tell me your suspicions


	5. hands

i hold the world in my hands theyre

shivering tan and worn and theyre

a bit too big and even so theyre

not used to holding the world

.

theyre uncomfortable with the weight and

dont know how to cradle it with such

delicacy needed to hold the earth up

to the heavens and allow the creatures to

breathe

.

i hold the world high in my hands and theyre

not too scarred by the imperfections literring

the world caused by you and i as i was one

who destroyed the world and now i

would be its salvation by bringing it life

.

theyre more wrinkly then before and

i feel so much older then i used to but

i feel so proud and look at my creations

my life i gave into my earth and its

.

healed from the scars i gave it myself

but now it was cut open by war and i felt

myself i had grown weaker and i was

old and i couldn't hold the world in my

.

once tan and worn hands so i

gave it to one who could save the

world much like i did when i was younger

and i could see theyre ready to take

.

the burden in their own

shivering uncomfortable palms

because time passes by so

quickly now that i am no longer

.

one who could help anymore

so i smile and look at them

theyre far more nervous then i am

and i wonder if thats what i looked like

.

with my own worn scarred palms

and i look at my earth and my

creation and i wish it goodbye

and i pass on feeling content

.

and feeling proud of what i had done

for even though time had passed

too fast for me to truly admire my lovely

world my palms would forever hold my scars

.

of my gift i was given and

i would forever hold in my dreams

with my too large hands and

old content heart


	6. queen

im in a deep mess made of blood and tears

and theres no angels on my side

im a dove trapped in a cage of lies

everyone around me drops like flies

.

im a dangerous queen in a kingdom of guns

dont you think i wont kill you cause i will

no one calls for revolution no one even tries

i rule my kingdom with an iron grip and your demise

.

its a petty game of whose got more men

but they underestimate me but im a queen for a reason

they dont think that i can stand up to them

well bad luck to them they're condemned

.

i rule my kingdom filled with drugs and humans

on a throne made of stolen italian crates

i rule the east the west the north and the south

nobodies looking down on me now

.

theres fire in her eyes and i like that look

shes a bit of a crazy but she's got a nice right-hook

i show her exactly why im queen and she falls before me

just like everybody else does

.

im untouchable in my dirty empire

filled with cocaine and heroin

diamond and jewelry are pawned off

and im richer than ever before

.

you tell me that shes one of yours

and i tell him that i dont like spies

i level the gun between her eyes

and bamn two more are dead

.

im a dangerous queen and i dont take orders

plenty of years have gone by

nobodies toppled throne just yet

ive got poison on my side


	7. grandpa

grandfather grandfather why wont you wake up

grandma's on the stairs crying into her cuffs

mom and dad are blank faced and tell me to hush

grandpa grandpa why wont you get up

.

grandfather grandfather you would always say thank you

grandpa you were always so happy to see me too

grandfather grandfather your dog is howling loudly

grandpa why are you sleeping so soundly

.

who are all these people and why are they crying

grandpa grandpa why are they talking about you

grandpa grandpa please wake up

grandma's telling me that you are dead

.

grandpa grandpa im dressed in black

they're lowering you into a hole and i want you back

grandpa grandpa im crying into your dog

please tell me you'll get rid of this fog

.

grandpa grandpa grandma isnt feeling the best

her eyes are red and she cant rest

grandpa grandpa please help her too

i think she needs you more then i do

* * *

**_you were my grandfather and my family when my own grandparents don't give a shit about me. you were always happy to listen to me and to tell me funny stories about your life. you were more then my employer you were my friend and i was adopted into your own family as your granddaughter, and now your wife is red eyed and your sons and daughters and grandchildren are missing you because they want you back but we're all thankful we got to know you so well and that we have such good stories but please frank i just want to tell you one more time that i appreciate you and i love you and i cant thank you enough for helping me for these past four years_**

**_maddie is missing you so much, she's confused and she's wondering where her owner is but like a good dog she's still waiting for you to brush her but that wont happen anymore and that makes me cry more then before_**

**_thank you for being the person i admire most, and for putting family before yourself_**

**_frank 1927-2015_**


	8. elements

somewhere there was ice that thawed on mountainsides

and fire was harnessed to heat instead of burn

where wind didnt cut but instead powered

and earth grew green edges that showed life

.

somewhere these things were used together

as tools and were not feared by those who used them

but the elements were not supposed to be harnessed

.

and the ice hardened and a drought started

fire burned and burned down the houses

wind flattened trees and destroyed crops

and earth exploded with warm lava that hissed

.

and the world cycled

for the years would always repeat

.

but humans would never understand that

and they would get up and start again

again and again and again

because they were brave enough to start again

smart enough to know how

cunning enough to protect

and loyal enough to always have hope

.

and as the rain poured down

and the hail started hitting

lighting strikes and thunder roared

they would sit down and laugh

and wouldnt give up

because being together was obviously enough

.

even when divided they prevailed

for the elements didnt care for good or evil

but the humans did and they fought and fought

yet they always kept thriving throughout it all

with words of fire and hearts of ice

they fought and they fought and they fought

.

the humans lived together

with words of warmth of a heat not burning

and hearts that were thawed by their own love

with bodies as strong and warn as stone

and souls as unpredictable of the wind

and they cared for each other

for themselves and their earth

and bonds formed through hardships

that would last with memories

.

and despite it all they lived

the elements raged on

.

but the humans were the ones

who gave the elements that forever

of harsh winters and dry summers

full of tears and blood

dreams and love

and they lived

_they lived._

.

and that was enough for the humans.

* * *

_using prompts fire and relationship for ql bonus challenge poetry _

_the world will live forever, fire will always live, so will ice and rock and wind because even if the earth dies somewhere out there they still exist, they're always be there and they will always be a part of this world, but the humans aren't, they aren't remembered except through memories, they could die and it would mean nothing if they were entirely wiped out, but they still live on and fight and dance and sing, and it's what makes them human and real, and they live. they live._

_and that's what i tried to capture with this poem._

_also this poem itself is 321 words. _

_i dont own hp._


	9. substitute

Sometimes they looked at you and whispered _substitute._

Your face wasn't your own. Your hands were callused- _just like theirs, _they'd whisper. Your legs were his, your eyes were hers. People would look at you, and think of someone.

(you were not yourself.)

Your voice was the same pitch as his, your words were just as harsh as hers. Sometimes your laugh was theirs, or your smile, or your feet, or warmth, or stutter. It didn't matter what. Someone could always dig their nails into you, announcing, "_You really remind me of someone I know!", _and half the time you wanted to scream that _you were your own person, _and the rest of the time you nodded, always, saying _Isn't that interesting?, _and letting out a bitter little laugh.

You were Frankenstein's monster, an incompatible group of limbs and smiles and faces. They'd look at you, and think _substitute. replacement. relief._

(and sometimes, you forgot you weren't.)


	10. unsinkable

we were made to be unsinkable

unshakeable

our voices were not meant to crack

to break

to whither away into silence

we were made out of cold steel

hot coal

not of desperation and shiny tin

or brittle bones

we were supposed to be powerful

the finest silver and gold

not of dust

or bronze

we were not supposed to fall

because we were made to stand tall

and we are not weak

or fragile

we are the fight

the earth

the weathered but not withered stone

and we do not fall


	11. dye

if your dye your hands the color blue

your heart the color red

your skin the color gold

then your veins must be black

your eyes white

your brain a very dull pink

.

if you dye your humanity grey

your hope green

your death brown

then your words must be silver

your poison purple

your world the color of dirt


End file.
